Lier Lier
by Tsubaba Haede
Summary: Porque simplemente era un jodido mentiroso que casi la jode por completo. AU. ThunderFrost. No homofobos.


Bien, este es mi primer intento de Thorki. N sean muy suras conmigo. Me gao el sentimiento y el insomnio, asi que de antemano pido disculpas por la inconsistencia, la pendejada y los muy posibles OoC de la historia.

Esto nacio en uno de mis desvelos, tratando de desahogarme un poco. Lo de los errores ortograficos es porcue no funca el word ;w;. Esto se ovio mucho desd emi fuero interno, reflejandome a mi misma en varia ocasiones (mas de las que me gustaria) asi que pido tolerancia con la poca coherencia. Trate de sacar al peersonaje que relata lo menos posible de su personalidad.

Sin mas que decir...

Gracias por su comprension.

Disclaimer: Los personajes propiamente dichos pertenecen a Marvel y Stan Lee. La idea en la que se basan los personajes pertenece a los nordicos y su rara religion. La cancion que me inspiro es de Amy Lee.

¡A Leer!

* * *

**"Lo que fue y nunca sera"**

**(Tercera Persona)**

_-Acto 1-_

Detuvo solo un momento su ajetreada vida para mirar desde el balcon de su departamento la belleza nostalgica de Londres. La zozobra inundo su alma unos instantes que se tornaron eternos entre la bruma de sus memorias. Suspiro, apenas sitiendo el aire en sus pulmones. Su cuerpo se movio por si solo, apoyando su peso en la baradilla que lo distanciaba de la mortal caida hacia la nada. Pero, ¿que te detiene si ya no hay nada que perder?.

Cerro sus ojos, elevando la cabeza, dejando que el aire frio golpeara sus blancos pomulos y su cuello, su rostro, revolviendole el cabello. El gran cartel con su fotografia no ayudaba a dejar que la mascara se desmoronara. A que, por una vez en su vida, se dejara desfallecer. Palpo su pecho, donde sintio dolor y vacio.

Frio. Como nunca antes, congelandole hasta la ultima hebra de pelo. Se encontraba solo, irremediablemente solo, porque habia dejado ir a quien mas le queria. Porque habia mentido en su afan de perfeccion. Porque habia engañado, a quien daria la vida por el.

Y ya sin pretextos, dudo. Penso en lo poco que tenia, que ya no servia para rellenar su ser. Que ya no valia para limpiar todas las heridas alli presentes. Sangrantes, aun frescas a pesar de los años. Y el... el ya no estaba alli para curarlo. Al final solamente se marcho.

Sin decir adios. O casi. Solo se marcho, tan o mas adolorido que el mismo. Quizas peor que el mismo.

Renunciado a sus pensamientos suicidas decidio ducharse, alejandose por fin del balcon, de la barandilla y del vacio sumamente incitador al otro lado. El agua tibia aclaro apenas sus pensamientos, haciendole creer que quizas no era necesario, que quizas ya no teia ganas de seguir viviendo. Pero tampoco tenia el valor para dejarlo.

**"Discord & Disorder"**

_-Acto 2-_

Se envolvio en una bata, acercandose al espejo para peinarse, aunque sea. Su reflejo se burlaba de la soledad que habia en sus ojos, hablandole. Haciendole rememorar secretos que creia enterrados en lo mas profundo de su ser. Al final la ira gano a su control, y queriendo callar aquella maldita voz, golpeo sin cesar el vidrio hasta que se desmorono. Se dejo derrumbar ante los trozos de cristal mancillados de sangre, al igual que sus nudillos.

Limpio desesperadamente sus manos, sacando uno a uno con sus temblorosos dedos los trozos de vidrio. Al final volvio a llenar la tina con agua tibia, hundiendose en ella y quedandose alli hasta que trago un poco de agua. Se elevo desde el fondo y salio a tomar aire, escupiendo agua y tosiendo, con el cuerpo a medio erguirse chorreando agua. Exudando ganas de morir.

**"Everybody Fools"**

_-Acto 3-_

Poso abierta y seductoramente para las camaras, su sonrisa deslumbrante, su cabello negro y precioso. Sus ojos esmeraldas refulgiendo con una calidez que lo habia abandonado hacia demasiado tiempo.

"Listo!" resono apenas, y desarmo la mascara que tenia creada para el fotografo. Sus orbes se ensombrecieron, y esa mismo lobreguez se extendio por todo su rostro y su ser. Camino hasta el camerino, sacandose al fin la ropa que lo hacia sentirse ofuscado, falso.

Aun mas falso de lo que ya era.

Camino entre los pasillos, puesta apenas una sudadera gris con capucha, que cubria gran parte de su rostro, un jean gastado y algo ajustado y las zapatillas negras. Perdido en algun lugar lejano con la mirada fija en el suelo.

"Lo viste? Ahi va. Como desaparece su encanto sin los arreglos, no lo crees?-"

"Pareciera otra persona fuera de camaras. Me da pena."

"A mi no, con suerte algo de lastima. Pobre, creo que al final se traga sus propias mentiras"

Trago pesado con los nudillos blancos por la presion, mordiendose el labio para no contestar nada mordaz que pudiera joderle el trabajo. Salio apresuado de alli, enfurecido.

**"No te marches, no te mates. Solo es una forma mas, de demorarse"**

_-Acto 4-_

"No sietes verguenza? Mentirles a las personas a tu alrededor... ¿como puedes mantener a todos engañados?"

Otra dura sesion con el espejo, recordandole quien era y lo que hacia.

"Es mi trabajo..."

"No hablaba de eso."

Suspiro por enesima vez, dandole la espalda.

"Deja de incordiarme la existencia"

"No necesito hacerlo. Eso lo haces solo. Y realmente se te da bien, Loki"

"vete al carajo." Fue su ultima palabra, antes de salir del baño. Su reflejo apenas en un murmullo le contesto, venenoso y desafiante.

"Sigue asi y el tambien se olvidara de nosotros. No lo tendras endiosado por siempre"

**"Because a heartbreaker start whit a broken heart"**

**(Segunda Persona)**

_-Acto 5-_

"¡Te amo, Loki, te amo pero!... pero esto ya no puede seguir asi. Te lastimas y me lastimas a mi en el proceso, Laufeyson- primera mala señal, te llamo por tu apellido.- Y detesto tener que ser yo quien acabe con esto, pero, acomodate a ti mismo y recien... recien contactame. No queria que esto terminara asi, pero ya no hay salida" murmuro lo ultimo, cerrando al fin la puerta frente a tu rostro lloroso, sin ver como te desmoronas, y tu sin ver como a el se le parte en mil pedazos el alma.

Una tras una fueron cayendo las cartas, no tienes el avlor de tirarlas. Pero tampoco de leerlas. Asi como no tienes el valor de acomodar tu vida. ¿Que haras de ti? ¿Quieres curarte, dejar de fingir? Piensas que quiza, lo que te mantiene vivo es la muda y evanescente esperanza de volverlo a ver. El quiere saber de ti. Tu solo deseas terminar todo de una maldita vez.

**"Bring me to life"**

_-Acto 6-_

"Creo que no soy a quien esperabas ver"

"Temo que no. Pero temo mas que tu imposible ego y tu no quepan en mi departamento"

"Tan gracioso como siempre, Loki."

"¿Que quieres aqui, Anthony?"

"Ayudarte."

"¿Tu? ¿condescendiente? No gracias, no quiero tu lastima, Stark"

"Si no te conociera de años, estarias jodido hasta la medula"

Te lo pensaste dos veces, hasta que al final dejaste entrar a tu casa. Realmente no te creias esa broma de mal gusto. Tu no necesitabas ayuda. Aunque sabes bien que las meras palabras te mienten, al igual que tu infinito orgullo.

"Que piensas hacer de tu vida, amigo?" Suspiraste, dejandote caer en el sillon, como si eso fuera a quitar un poco el agobio que cubria tu alma.

"No lo se, Tony... No lo se"

Lo viste pensar, con tu rostro levemente escondido entre tus ebaos cabellos y tus manos.

"Trata de empezar de nuevo. Trata de ver, si es que tu estratosferico orgullo de princesa ofendida te deja, que no estas solo. Y que hay alguien del otro lado le la muralla de hielo que creaste a tu alrededor que aun te espera" Recapacitaste las palabras apenas de tu amigo. Si, quizas era el momento de empezar otra vez. Miraste al hombre frete tuyo, con un mudo agradecimiento y tanteando tu celular, mandaste un mensaje corto, con apenas y un pedido.

"Necesito hablar contigo. Mañana. A la hora de siempre, en el lugar de siempre.

Loki."

No habias vuelto a contactar con el desde que te dejo, haciendo caso de su pedido. No esperabas una respuesta, asi que cuado te llego y tu telefono vibro, simplemente quedaste sumamente sorprendido.

"Ok, en el lugar de siempre y a la hora de siempre. Te espero.

Thor"

Volviste a centrar tu mirada en el hombre frente tuyo, y un astibo de sonrisa cruzo tu palido rostro.

"Creo que por vez primera funciona tu cerebro, Anthony. Es hora de empezar de nuevo."

"¿Tomo eso como un Oh gracias fabuloso Tony, me arrodillo ante tu sabiduria?"

"Tomalo como lo mas cercano a un cumplido que podras obtener de mi en toda tu jodida vida"

"Bien, me conformo. El gran Anthony Edward Stark se marcha"

Suspiraste nuevamente, olvidando ya cuantas veces lo has hecho estos ultimos meses. apenas un comentario mordaz surco tu lengua cuando lo despedias.

"Hasta pronto Stark, procura que tu narcisismo no reviente tu cuerpo y salga como un parasito desde tu pecho"

"Y tu procura dejar de mentir. De mentirte."

"Vete al carajo, Edward" lo llamaste por su segundo nombre, sabiendo cuanto le cabreaba.

"Yo tambien e amo, bomboncito" y con esas ultimas palabas, se marcho.

**"Preludio obsesivo"**

_-Acto 7-_

No pudiste pegar el ojo aquella noche, que hoy recuerdas con nitidez. Diste interminables vueltas en tu cama, caminaste incanzable por todo tu departamento. Al final, a la hora fijada no habias descansado ni siquiera un poco. Un cafe, una promesa de cambiar y olvidar definitivamente. Al final salio un maltrecho trato, donde tu cambiabas y abajabas las barreras y el te protegeria de desmoronarte. Un arreglo en el que el prometio amartey tu ya no negaste la falta que te hacia. Que se hacian. Al verle en aquel lugar, sentado con un cafe en manos, mirando al horizonte, te diste cuenta qy el no se veia en mejores condiciones que tu.

**"It's my life. Is now or never"**

_- Acto 8. Penultimo-_

Hoy, cinco años despues, despiertas entre sus brazos y aspiras su aroma, incluso antes de que se despierte.

Y luego finjes dormir para sentir esos labios besarte tratando de no sacarte de la inconsciencia a la cual aveces no sucumbes.

Hoy, dos de noviembre, cinco años despues de que tocaste fondo y tentabas a tu suerte tratando de acabar contigo mismo, te dejas abrazar y cuidar. Abrazas y proteges. Porque estas dispuesto y cambiaste. Porque nunca mas dejaras escapar nuevamente lo ultimo que te queda para seguir vivo. Y aunque tu trabajo te agobie, tu cara este en todos lados y aveces la presion y lo demas te tengan de aqui para alla entre foto y foto, entre pasarela y pasarela, trajes y vestuarios, de pais en pas rebotando cual pelotita sin direccion aparente. Aunque aun hay momentos en los que te despiertas gritando y llorando por los golpes imaginarios de tu padre y el frio de la nieve al tocar tu piel. La soledad y el vacio del abandono. Noches en las que aun te levantas como un animal herido entre lametos por el sufrimiento que te llevo a casi joder del todo tu vida. Aun las hay, si. Pero la diferencia es que ahora no eres solo tu contra el mundo indiferentemete cruel. Ahora tienes quien te abrace cuando el llanto te desgarra la voz y enceguece tus ojos. Quien te proteja de las manos imaginarias e insensibles de tu progenitor. Quien te amo aun cuando ni siquiera tu lo hacias. Quien aun te ama. Pero hay, tambien, noches de calor. De exitante y delicioso calor abrasador. De sexo desenfrenado y besos con sabor a amor eterno y efímero. De caricias y palabras dulces y acarameladas. De sueños y metas que no sabias que tenias. De una vida juntos.

**"Para ti"**

_-Acto Final-_

Un bostezo cruza tus labios, cuando ya dejas de divagar y de fingir dormir.

"Buenos dias, Thor"

"Buenos dias, Loki"

Un beso fugas se apoya sobre tu boca, cual mariposa, antes de que tu acompañante se levante a preparar el desayuno de ese sabado. Te quedas un momento mas acostado, erradicando los lobregos pensamientos de bandonar esta horrible vida. Y su sonrisa te encandila la mente.

Y ahi esta, lo que tu querido amigo puede que te haya dicho un par de veces.

"Vive por ti. Por nadie mas"

Pero tu vives por alguien. Vives por el, que te da la razon para no clavarte un tiro en la boca. Quien hace de tus mañanas,

tardes y noches la maravilla mas grande. Quien t ama sin fronteras. ni represiones, ni Sigyn, ni Sif, ni Foster de por medio.

Si, vives por Thor Odinson y el esta ahi, en la puerta de tu alma, con su incondicional sonrisa pra siempre. Para los dia felices y para las noches lluviosas en la soledad de un hotel, en un pais que nunca visitaste y con una lengua que desconoces. Para esos largos viajes donde se separan y queda su recuerdo calenando tus sabanas, tu cuerpo y tu alma.

Si, ahi esta el. Para ti. Y ahi estas tu, para el.

Por siempre.

* * *

Gracias por llegar hasta aqui. Agradeceria un review. Aun si es para saber que no lo vuelva a intentar.

~Owari~

Tsubaba Haede (Hiro).


End file.
